


I Heart You

by shamelessbieber



Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Gotham/Shameless crossover.Jerome left Gotham to terrorize more cities but he didn't expect to find interest in a Southside thug.





	1. Chapter 1

**_based on this[post](https://twitter.com/justintalyor/status/788116558023233536)_ **

     Jerome left to Chicago shortly after the hostage show in Gotham. After he was 'killed', he disappeared and planned on going back with a plan of retaliation and take over but first, he wanted to show other cities what he was about. He planned on going solo but one of the other crazies joined him, the muscles. He goes by Muscles, surprisingly. Everyone thinks that Jerome Valeska is dead, but not anymore. Word'll start in Chicago and makes its way to Gotham.

"Come on, no brain." Jerome seethes. "Time to see what Chicago's about."

Jerome and Muscles walk around like regular Chicago visitors, that is until Jerome shoulder bumped someone. "Hey, watch it." A female says to him and keeps walking. Followed by her in a man a few steps behind, exclaiming "Mandy!" loudly. Jerome watches whatever is happening, telling Muscles not to move.

"Will you fucking stop?" The male's voice exclaims, both of them stopping.

"No, I'm tired of you trying to be a fucking hero-"

"Me? Mickey Milkovich a fucking hero?" The guy - Mickey, apparently - scoffs. "I'm trying to save you from physical pain that you seem to fucking like. Kenyatta hits you and doesn't have any fucking remorse over it and you fucking let him! You have three brothers that can easily take care of it."

"Three brothers that'll either get killed or get caught and taken to fucking jail, Mick!" Mandy exclaims. 

Jerome's million dollar smile appears on his face, turning to Muscles. "Find out more about this Kenyatta! This should be interesting!"

"How? I know nothing about them or-"

"Follow them!" Jerome exclaims. "Whoever this Kenyatta is, will be on the cover of Chicago _and_ Gotham papers."

Muscles simply nods and follows sloppily behind the two siblings that were recently arguing. Jerome - before they got out of sight - told him to be stealth and quiet and not to lose them. While he was on his mission following the siblings, Jerome went to walk and look around his potential residency. "This shall be fun..." He mumbles to himself before laughing, probably catching odd stares.

 

    Muscles reported back that night, meeting Jerome in an open place, a bar named _The Alibi_. "Anything?" Jerome stares at him ready to make his mark and he nods. 

"He's a big african-american man, really strong." Muscles explains. "I saw him hit the girl we saw earlier, the brother wasn't around."

"Was he there when you left?" And Muscles nods. "Let's go then."

After an hour walk of trying to find the house Muscles was previously at, they arrived. There was a light on so Jerome decided to go undercover. He knocks on the door lightly, waiting. When the door opens, that Mickey fella is standing in the doorway with nothing but sweatpants on. "Can I help you?" He rudely questions, obviously not in the mood. "Didn't I just see you earlier by th- doesn't matter."

"Hello," Jerome holds his hand out, and Mickey just stares at it. Neither of them spoke so Mickey shook his hand, and Jerome continued. "I'm new in town, and this is my friend Kenny. We're kind of lost."

"There's smart phones man. GPS the shit."

"I don't own one and neither does Kenny. Could we come in and use your phone?"

Mickey sighs and lets them inside, cautious. Kenny looks like he's in another world but his muscles made Mickey feel less stronger. Jerome didn't intimidate Mickey. He seems like a typical prancing around redhead to Mickey. 

Jerome gets hold of the phone, and calls even though it's late night. "Hello?" The familiar voice made Jerome show his infamous grin.

"Jim Gordon." Jerome chuckles. "How nice to hear your voice. It's me, I'm back. Well, I was never gone but I won't be 'dead' for long. Watch the Chicago news tomorrow morning."

"Jerome Valeska? What the h-"

He hung up the phone and handed it back to Mickey who was watching Muscles 'innocently' roam around. "Something wrong with your buddy here?"

"Who, Kenny? No, he's just all muscles, no brain." Mickey laughs at Jerome's words. "Well, we should get going. Sorry to bother you. Uhm, what's the L?"

"The train that takes you around the Southside." Mickey explains, walking outside and pointing to the train tracks. "The station isn't far, three or four blocks away."

"Thank you." Jerome holds out his hand, Mickey chuckling. "What's funny?"

"You and Kenny. You two are an odd pairing."

All he does is smile in reply before shaking Mickey's hand and walking off. Muscles points to the window where Kenyatta is. "So, what's the plan Boss?"

"Just wait."

 

* * *

 

 

     Mickey woke up to screaming. It wasn't your usual Southside crackhead screaming, it was his sister screaming as if she had just gotten shot. When Mickey ran into her room, he almost passed out at the sight. Kenyatta is laying on Mandy's bed, blood soaking _everything_ , with the words **abusers are bad guys** on the wall in marker. Fucking marker! "Why the fuck- did someone bring him here like this?"

"No, he was in bed with me last night! Someone killed him while we were sleeping, Mick, someone was in here while I was sleeping and killed Kenyatta!"

Mandy and Mickey are panicking, too shook up to call the police. Mandy grabs her phone, hands bloody and opens the phone. When she goes, she's getting a call from an unknown number. She answers, hearing, "This is going to sound crazy okay. I'm Jim Gordon and the man who killed your boyfriend is Jerome Valeska. He got stabbed in the neck and died but apparently it was an act and he's still alive and back to terrorize Chicago like he did Gotham."

She stares at Kenyatta's body, "Keep talking."

"I can't right now. Some of us from the GCPD are on our way over, we'll be there to talk. For the meantime, call the Chicago police and stay calm. If he wanted to kill you, he would've."

Mandy ended the phone call then, explaining to Mickey what just happened. After she called the police, ambulance arrived before police, Mickey getting dressed and Mandy grabbing a robe to cover herself. When Mickey emerged from his bedroom, he saw the same redhead from last night standing there in an ambulance uniform on. "A-"

Jerome lifts a finger to his lips, shushing Mickey. When Jerome's finger falls, a line of red is left going down his lips and Mickey put the pieces together that quick. "You kil-"

"Might wanna follow bosses orders when he says shush." Muscles whispers in Mickey's ear, also dressed in an ambulance uniform. 

"We'll be in touch." Jerome pats Mickey's cheek before disappearing and the actual ambulance and police arriving minutes later. Mickey wipes the blood from his lips and grabs his shoes.

"Where are you going? You can't fucking leave!" Mandy exclaims. 

"I'm not going anywhere yet."

**+**

     Jerome and Muscles rented out a hotel for the time being, just to see how this all went down. Muscles was watching tv, Jerome sitting on the balcony of the hotel wand watching the busy streets of Chicago, also cop cars flying past. His grin appears, clapping his hands together. He walks over to grab the hotel phone and dials the number he'd recently gotten from Mandy's phone.

Once the phone stopped ringing, a "Who the fuck is this and what the fuck do you want?" came through the phone.

Laughing, Jerome sighs. "Now is that a way to talk to people? Especially people who've helped you."

"Helped me? You're fucking crazy!" Mickey exclaims, then after a moment, he gasped. "You're the fucking crazy ass killer redhead from Gotham? Why the fuck-"

"Uh-uh." Jerome moves his finger back and forth in the process as if Mickey could see him. "Dinner, me, you, and _maybe_ Muscles. Then we can talk."

"Dude, I'm not intere-"

"This has nothing to do with yours or my sexual preference, we just need a public place to talk. So you can trust me." Jerome clarifies, Mickey sighing. 

"Fine, meet me at Patsy's Pies at eight. Find your fucking way there."

That was the end of the conversation before Mickey hung up. Jerome smirks, and walks over to Muscles before shutting the tv off. "Come on, time to go shopping."

"Do you even have money?" Muscles questions, getting a dirty look. "Oh. We're going to steal it."

"Of course we are, we're bad guys. It's what we do."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep the harley quote


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss who's in control.

     Mickey walked into Patsy's Pies seeing several familiar faces. He was looking for the face that stood out the most, but instead he found the hair and walked toward it. When he took his seat, Jerome turned to him with a grin. "I don't see why you're fucking smiling. You're a fucking psychopath."

"Hmm, I know." Jerome replies. "And you agreed to dinner, so you're not scared of me."

"Why the fuck would I be? I've killed people too."

Jerome gasps, "How many?"

"Does it fucking matter?"

"I've killed over fifty. Maybe over one hundred. Maybe over that, but we're not friends so I can't tell you." Jerome giggles, Mickey rolling hid eyes. He regrets this already. Jerome pouts, "If you don't wanna talk you can leave."

"I just want to know why. You don't even know us. You're a psychopathic criminal from Gotham City, for Christ Sake." 

"Might wanna lower your voice." Jerome puts his index finger over his mouth. "No one likes a snitch."

"Jim George or whatever the fuck his name is is on his way to Chicago. You fucking snitched on yourself, and seriously, what type of serial killer writes messages in marker?" Mickey questions. "This is insane."

"Marker? Oh my, Muscles is really stupid." Jerome sighs. "Guess I have to do _all_ the work now."

Just as Mickey was about to tell him to get on with why he killed Kenyatta, the waitress came over. Jerome may have flirted with the waiter but everything about him is sly and confident so Mickey wasn't really sure. He actually didn't care, he just wants to talk and leave. Once the waitress was gone, Mickey opens his mouth to speak but Jerome shushes him yet again.

"Killed him because I overheard your conversation. Your sister bumped into me when you offered to 'take care' of this Kenyatta fellow." Jerome explains. "I needed everyone to know Jerome Valeska is back. He was the perfect target."

"Who you gonna kill next? Me? My sister?" Mickey questions, feeling for the gun in his waistband just to make sure it's there. Jerome noticed his sudden nervousness and fidgety movement so he decided to make the best of it.

"Heavens no." He replies to Mickey, stands up and moves to sit next to him. Jerome leans forward, Mickey not moving. They stare at each other, Mickey licking his lips subconsciously, breathing shaky and heavy. "Be smarter next time," Jerome reaches around and grabs Mickey's gun. "I'm a killer, Mickey."

Mickey stares at Jerome, shocked. "Dude, give me my gun back."

Jerome shakes his head, "Uh-uh. Maybe next time."

"Next time? What the fuck, there is no fucking next time!" Mickey was getting irritated now. Jerome moved back to his spot across from Mickey and grinned wickedly. "I knew this was a fucking bad idea. Get mixed in with a fucking psychopath. Maybe I'm fucking psycho now."

Jerome just stares at Mickey, the gun tucked in his inside blazer pocket, practically taunting him now. "What was your sister's reaction?"

"She's not even sad about Kenyatta but she's fucking scared to sleep alone in her own room. She can't because it's soaked in blood and it's a fucking crime scene." Mickey points out. "Thanks."

He just nods in reply, Mickey sighing. The waitress comes back with their drinks, them ordering their food. They both ate in silence, Jerome staring at Mickey most of the time, just to observe him and how he acted. Jerome is intrigued by Mickey, he wasn't sure why but he knows he doesn't want Mickey disappearing out of his life just yet.

After their silent dinner, they left together, without paying. A hand touched Jerome's shoulder, followed by, "Hey, sirs, you did-"

Jerome turned around, pulling the gun out of his blazer. Everyone gasped, some hiding under tables. "Don't worry," Jerome flopped the gun with his hands. "I won't shoot. Just don't _ever_ touch me."

Mickey is laughing as they left, "You'd be a great partner in crime but you're fucking crazy, man."

"Everyone's a little crazy." Jerome pats Mickey's cheek. He twirls the gun around his index finger, then gripping it by the barrel and handing it to Mickey. "See you whenever."

Jerome was starting to walk away, a smirk rising when he noticed Mickey hadn't walked away. Jerome counted his footsteps, "one, two, three-" before he heard Mickey speak up. "Wait." And by the sound of that, he turns around. "I'm insane for saying this but do you want to come to my house? At least to try and fucking make sense to my sister. I think she deserves an explanation."

"Are you sure you're inviting me for your sister?" Jerome steps closer to Mickey, raising his glove covered hand to Mickey's chin. "You may not be interested in what I had to say, but I know you're interested in me."

"Y...You don't know anything." Mickey stammered over his words. "You're psycho smart not psychic smart."

"And how would you know?" 

Mickey went silent. Jerome inches closer and closer and it's killing Mickey inside. He doesn't want to get sexually or emotionally involved with a psychopathic serial killer. Though Jerome did give off good looks, whatever the fuck is going through his mind is something Mickey didn't want to know. He's actually scared to know.

"You know, for a thug like you, I'd thought you'd be in more control." Jerome pulls Mickey's jacket closed, flattening it by the shoulders then looking up at Mickey.

All of a sudden, Jerome is pushed up against the nearest wall which happens to be to an abandoned building. "I am in control."

With a throaty laugh, Jerome replies, "This is you being in control?"

Mickey doesn't know why he did it, but he did. He kissed Jerome Valeska. Mickey loosens his grip on Jerome's blazer as Jerome flips their spots, pressing Mickey up against the wall. He whispers, "You can be in control, but not with me."

"Fuck.." Mickey whispers, leaning his head back then opens his eyes. "So-" 

Jerome was gone.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are now actual partners in crime.

     It's been a few days since that thing with Jerome and Mickey. James Gordon and Harvey Bullock have reached Chicago, discussing how to handle things with the Chicago Police. Mandy and Mickey have been in and out of the department, a cop posted outside of their house daily. No one knows and will ever know about Mickey and Jerome's little thing, and Mickey will make sure of that. 

"Mikhailo Milkovich?"

"Mickey." 

" _Mickey_." James sighs. "Do you remember hearing anything? Seeing this man?"

When a picture of Jerome is slid across the table, flashbacks of that kiss is all that clouded Mickey's thoughts. He shook his head moments later. "I told the police everything already. I saw him once before when I was walking down the street with my sister. He was with a big man, large muscles. He's like really slow in the head."

Harvey sighs from next to James. "Let's go, Jim. He has no new information. Questioning them a second time isn't finding Jerome."

Jim and Harvey leave out, Mickey behind them. He meets with Mandy who is waiting. They leave out silently, Mandy stopping Mickey in front of the department. "I'm going to Karen's house. I don't know if I'm staying there or not but please, be safe."

Mickey nods, "You too."

As Mickey is walking back toward the direction of his house, a loud police siren goes off. He stops, expecting to be escorted home by the cop that's watching him and Mandy but no, it's the redhead. "Jerome? What the hell are you doing?" Mickey whispers, moving closer to the car. "You stole a police car?"

"Borrowing." Jerome grins, leaning and pushing open the door. "Get in, sweet cheeks."

Rolling his eyes, Mickey gets in the car. Jerome pulls off, sirens and lights flaring and flying past every car, stop sign, and red light. Mickey couldn't help but grin, Jerome noticing. "Wanna drive?"

"No, I'll leave the crime to you." Mickey chuckles. "I need to get home before the cop watching me and Mandy gets suspicious."

"Taken care of." Jerome winks. 

"Don't tell me you fucking killed him?"

Jerome laughs, making Mickey wonder what the fuck he did. "Muscles chloroformed him and took him and his car to the-"

_"Jerome Valeska was spotted outside of the Milkovich house. He and his henchman attacked Officer Raymond and his henchman drove off. This information is coming from Officer Raymond's footage from the squad car. Jerome also held up a sign saying 'Gotham, I owned. Chicago, I own'. We need eyes out 24/7."_

Mickey looks at the police scanner, then looks up at Jerome. He grabs the walkie and smirks at Mickey. "Jerome Valeska reporting back. You can't catch me coppers. If Jim Gordon can't, what makes you think you can?"

 _That was pretty sexy_ , Mickey thought in his head and immediately shaking the thought. Jerome glances at Mickey as he continues driving. "Scared to be with a psychotic serial killer for a little while longer?"

"I should say yes, but no. I'm actually not." Mickey half grins. "I don't know, but I like this."

"It's just a rush!"

_"He stole a fucking cop car from under our noses! How fucking stupid could you all be?"_

Jerome's infamous laughs rings through the cops walkie talkies. "That isn't the appropriate way to talk to your fellow officers, captain. I'll return the car."

Mickey doesn't know what the fuck he's getting himself into but he can feel himself turning just as manic as Jerome.

**+**

     Jerome and Mickey decided to play a game. Mickey's the hostage and Jerome is the deranged psychopath. When Jerome pulled up to the police department, Jerome held Mickey close, his breath on his neck. Mickey knew this was all an act but he couldn't help but feel scared. Jerome could turn at any second and actually shoot Mickey in the head. "Having second thoughts?" Jerome caresses Mickey's face.

"No." Mickey breathes. "Just nervous."

"Why? The gun to your head or the tension between us?"

Mickey went silent when saw guns from every direction point to him. "Don't shoot!" Mickey yells, putting his hands up. Jerome pats his face.

"Jerome!" Jim's voice made Jerome smile.

"James Gordon, how nice to see you again!" Jerome smiles. "How's the wife? Oops, I mean, ex- _girlfriend_."

Harvey was next to walk up, alongside the chief of Chicago police. The three stare at Jerome and Mickey, the two staring back. 

"You're outnumbered, Valeska. What are you gonna do?"

Jerome starts humming. "What the fuck are you doing?" Mickey whispers, Jerome ignoring. 

"There's a bomb planted under one of those desks. When the music stops, cop goes boom!"

That's when everyone started to panic, Jerome and Mickey making their escape. Jerome shrugs, "That was easier than I thought. Chicago police are much more easily frightened than Gotham's."

"Tell me about it." Mickey chuckles. 

The two drive off but not in a cop car. A car that Muscles had left for them to escape in. On the way to wherever, Jerome noticed Mickey aimlessly staring at him so he stopped in a place to be hidden, and turned to Mickey. "Something on your mind?"

"This ... or us. Whatever the hell we're doing." Mickey sighs, chuckling afterwards. "You snuck into my house, killed my sister's boyfriend while she was sleeping next to him then appeared the next day dressed as ambulance then called me and invited me to dinner. Your mind games give me a headache too. I feel like you're turning me manic."

"Uh-uh." Jerome shakes his head. "If you're talking about our little discussion over who's in control, that wasn't a mind game. That was you acting on what you wanted."

"How do you know what I want?"

"I don't, you just make it obvious." He replies to Mickey, reaching over and grabbing his hand. "When you pushed me up against that wall, you kept looking at my lips. The way you touched me, you wanted so much more than just that kiss."

"T-Then why'd you disappear if you knew what I wanted?" Mickey gulps, feeling nervous again. Jerome puts Mickey's hand on his cheek, Jerome leaning forward to Mickey. 

"This isn't what psycho's like me do, Mickey." Jerome replies. "What this is, isn't just us being a troublesome duo. You like me and I may like you. I'm not saying we are destined to fall in love but I know this feeling. It's that deep connection I had with my mother, whom I killed."

Mickey moved away from Jerome, Jerome noticing that look. "Now you're genuinely scared of me." Jerome looks at the steering wheel before biting down on his lip. "If you're not going to join me on my nex-"

All of a sudden, Mickey is straddling Jerome in the drivers seat of the car, lips pressed together. Jerome grips his waist, not expecting it back kind of glad it happened. A moment after, they pulled away. "I have a reason to be scared of you, many reasons to be scared of you, but I don't care."

"So?" Jerome looks up at Mickey.

"So?" Mickey mocks, not knowing at to do now. 

"Are we really doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being actual _partners_ in crime?"

Mickey raises his eyebrows, "Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend and also your accomplice?"

Jerome shrugs, "I did."

In reply, Mickey just nods.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> months later

_**months later** _

 

    Jerome and Mickey became the talk of Gotham and Chicago. Harvey and James gave up on trying to catch Jerome, it was impossible now that he had a Chicago thug on his arm. They returned to Gotham, Chicago now having to deal with Jerome the same Gotham had to months back. Mandy wasn't too happy about Mickey's decision to run off with the man who killed her boyfriend but she wasn't mad either. She admitted that they are cute, but the serial killer part is fucking crazy and scary.

Mickey turns his head to look at the tv, showing a picture of Jerome.  _"Gotham's very own Jerome Valeska, still on the loose in Chicago. Though he's not causing as much crime as before, he seems to have found love."_ Next pops up a picture of the heart shaped balloons Jerome has been leaving around.  _"We're not saying it's safe to walk the streets but who knows? Whoever his boyfriend is, may have changed his ways."_ A picture of Mickey is on the screen next, Jerome laughing. "Changed my ways? Hilarious."

"Today's is Mandy's birthday, Jerome. She's having a party, are you coming?"

"You sure her friends would be okay with your or me there?" Jerome questions, pulling Mickey's waist. "Your sister doesn't even approve of this."

"She said she doesn't mind." Mickey sighs. 

"That's what she said, not what she feels." 

Mickey slightly pouted, deciding on talking to Mandy during this party. He convinced Jerome to go so they got dressed and made their way out. Jerome drove, them making a pit stop at a jewelry place where Mickey bought an actual diamond necklace for Mandy. He got it for cheap since the clerk was terrified of the man behind Mickey. It's mostly because Jerome stood behind Mickey with a gun in his hand and Mickey didn't know that.

All of a sudden, the car alarm went off and Jerome turned to see that Muscles was being an idiot, like always. Mickey laughs, as the clerk is ringing the necklace up. Jerome walks outside to yell at Muscles, and it's like it was all planned. A police officer came from the back room and held a gun up at Mickey, and Mickey put his hands up. This would've been a perfect time to pull his gun from his waistband but Jerome insisted on only one of them plus Muscles carrying a weapon.

Outside, Muscles was being yelled at as he saw Mickey being arrested and dragged off. "Jerome! A cop is taking Mickey!"

Jerome quickly turns around, and sees Mickey trying to run away and now he's yelling. He knew there was nothing he could do now but take attack on the police station. He grabs his phone and calls up some old friends from Gotham. He walks in the jewelry store while on the phone, and shoots the clerk with no hesitation. When he grabs the bag that Mandy's necklace is in, he gets some earrings and bracelet to add on, then makes his way back to the car.

"What do we do now, boss?"

Jerome turns to him, "We're getting my baby out of there."

**+**

     That same day, Jerome decided he'd make his first move. To make sure Chicago knew what was coming for them, all thanks to the dead jewelry clerk and the policeman who took Mickey in handcuffs. To get it across, he used the news. So he and Muscles went to the news station and as the weather was being aired, Jerome aimlessly shot a bullet in the air causing everyone to scatter and panic. With much confidence, he walked on to the camera.

"If you're watching this, I want you to know, you're in danger. The man who called the police is dead. The police officer who came, will be dead." Jerome moves closer to the camera. "You all, will be dead if I don't get my baby back. Some of Gotham's finest are coming. Either the the chief let's my boyfriend out or you're all in danger." Jerome laughs manically into the camera before the news was shut down, word being spread fast. Everyone started to panic after seeing that, and thus started a riot outside of the police station.

A few days later, everything had calmed once they realized Jerome hadn't made any drastic attempts, but that's just because he was planning. Planning on his attack and he was going to keep it simple. They're still keeping Mickey in a holding cell at the station since it's easier to keep eyes on him there. Jerome's friends finally joined from Gotham, them waiting for Jerome to tell them what to do. 

Jerome sighs. "I walk in first, telling them I have information on the whereabouts of Jerome."

"You are Jerome." One points out and Jerome just sighs.

"You're all stupid! You're all brainless idiots!" He snaps. "You-" Jerome points to Kaleb whom is holding a machine gun. "You'll go in and tell them you found information on me. When an officer goes to get the chief, shoot an officer, doesn't matter which but I swear to the lord above, if my boyfriend has a scratch on him, you're all dead."

They all nod, and Kaleb puts a beanie over his head. He walks in, automatically getting attention, and he goes to the closet police officer and telling him what he's rehearsed. The cop runs off to the chief's office and he decides to 'roam' but he was just walking closer to the cell Mickey was sitting in. When he got near it, Mickey looks up and notices how creepy. "You an officer?" Mickey questions.

"I'm Kaleb. Here."

Kaleb slides a note through the bars that Mickey grabs.  _I'm coming for you,_ is all that's written with the 'i' dotted with a heart. Mickey grins, Kaleb pulling a gun from his pocket and shooting the nearest officer. As soon as the officer dropped dead, Kaleb stood guard in front of Mickey, then that's when Jerome walked in first, guns blazing behind him. Mickey is crouched down behind Kaleb's body.

"Get the keys." Mickey whispers.

"If I move there's a chance you get shot. If you get shot, I die."

Mickey couldn't help but smirk. Jerome has been protective of him ever since he got grazed by a bullet from the police. Jerome makes his way over to the cell and shoots the lock and when it opens, Mickey kisses Jerome. "I saw your announcement on the news. So, are these your friends from Gotham?"

Jerome nods. "Let's get out of here."

When Jerome and Mickey got their escape, the rest of the crew did except for a few that fell dead or injured. Muscles drove the getaway vehicle, everyone in the back of the van. Jerome holds Mickey, not wanting to let go. "I wasn't gone that long."

"But I was scared." Jerome admits. "I don't like people touching what's mine."

All Mickey did was laugh before pressing another kiss to his lips. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We're going back to Gotham." Jerome grins. "Maybe we'll stay there. Chicago isn't any fun anymore."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy endings for everyone


End file.
